No es mi vida Es solo una misión más
by emi.love.15
Summary: SUMMARY: Esta es mi vida, soy agente de la A.S.I pero irónicamente, esto que pasara no sera mi vida. Es solo otra misión que me asignaron. La de esta vez es enamorar al hijo de Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen. No creo que sea difícil. ¿Quieres averiguar si lo es? Adaptación. Novela orginal de 1D yo solo adapto. Sumamry completo adentro. ED x BE Rated "T" posiblemente "M"
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis.

Esta es mi vida, soy agente de la A.S.I pero irónicamente esto que pasara no será mi vida. Aparentemente, como siempre, ser alguien que no soy, con actitudes que no son las mías, con ropa que yo no usaría… en fin. Esta es solo otra misión que me asignaron. La de esta vez es enamorar al hijo de Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen. No creo que sea difícil ¿Quieres averiguar si lo es?

**Esta es la sinopsis, vuelvo a aclarar, la historia NO es mía es de una chica que escribe estupendo, ~Marian1D la tomo y ella fue quien me dio permiso de adaptarla a Twilight. ¿Ya la leíste versión 1D? vuélvela a leer te gustara. Los personajes tampoco son míos son de la grandiosa señora Meyer. **

**Déjenme un review para saber si les interesa que yo la continúe, si veo que si les interesa mañana mismo subo los primeros caps, esta se actualizara más rápido por ser adaptada pero todo está en sus manos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

**Primer capítulo chicas. Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto, la historia fue publicada por ~Marian1D y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

**BPOV.**

Estaba sentada en una roca por encima del lago, observando, mirando todo a mí alrededor; todo era tan...hermoso; si esa era la palabra que muy pocas veces en mi vida usaba.  
Tenía en mi mano la misma carpeta con las mismas hojas que siempre, solo que estaba vez; como todas las veces que veía esa carpeta de nuevo; tenía otra hoja más al final, otra misión más en mi extenso...como decirlo 'curriculum'. Siempre era lo mismo.

Nombre: 405  
Ubicación: Washington D.C.  
Idiomas: Inglés, español, portugués, chino, japonés, ruso, italiano y francés.  
Materias: Matemática avanzada, historia (del mundo en general.), lenguaje avanzado, biología avanzada, física avanzada, física cuántica, química avanzada.  
Otros: Mecánica, secretariado e ingeniera.  
Habilidades:  
-Atletismo -Baile profesional -Jinete -Espionaje -Asaltos -Camuflaje -Lucha -Actuación  
-Operativa de autos, aviones, trenes y barcos.

*Todo esto servía solo para una cosa, mis misiones. Si me tenían que enviar hasta China para matar a un gobernador. El chino, ser piloto de avión y el espionaje se fusionaban en uno solo dentro de mí y gracias a la actuación podía pasar de mi a ser una persona completamente diferente.

Había vivo toda mi vida aprendiendo, aprendí de los tontos y de los sabios. Todo lo que sabía era demasiado para tan solo 17 años pero así era mi vida, no puedo decir que nací así porque no fue como comenzó todo. Pero eso es otra historia que descubrirán más adelante.*

Después de mi registro personal seguía el registro de mis misiones; que déjenme presumir son muchas; después de hojas y hojas y más hojas de lugares diferentes, nombres diferentes, personalidades diferentes y por supuesto objetivos diferentes. Llegue a la última hoja.  
Mi nueva misión.

Nombre elegido: Isabella (Bella) Winston.  
Transferencia a: Los Ángeles, California.  
Escuela: Escuela Particular de Los Ángeles.  
Curso: Ultimo año.  
Habilidades disponibles: Atletismo. Materias de acuerdo al grado de escuela. Inglés, español e italiano.  
Vestimenta: Ropa femenina.  
Serás: Una chica inteligente, porrista y hablaras los idiomas asignados.  
Familia: Solo tu padre [Garrett] No tienes familia en E.E.U.U. Ellos viven en Italia; por eso hablas italiano;.  
Procedencia: Nashville donde vivías con tu padre igual que aquí, se mudaron porque a tu padre le ofrecieron un trabajo importante como profesor en la universidad de Los Ángeles; por eso sabes tanto; tu niñez la viviste en Italia.

~

Me dirigí hacia el cuartel de la A.S.I. [Agentes Secretos Internacionales] Si lo sé es un nombre estúpido, he tratado por 13 años que cambien el nombre. Pero simplemente me ignoran diciéndome que el nombre ha estado por más de 200 años y no lo cambiaran ahora porque a una agente le parece tonto. Pero bueno no se le puede hacer nada. Además amo mi trabajo, bueno no así amar, amar pero me gusta. No soy cruel ni nada solo...bueno si soy cruel. No se puede cambiar eso tampoco.

Al llegar me dijeron que Irina, la directora del cuartel de Washington, me estaba esperando. Me dirigí a su despacho y me encontré con la casualidad de que Garrett estaba ahí. Garrett es lo más cercano a un padre para mí y le quiero mucho. Claro querer como sentimiento hija-padre, él ya tiene 30. Pero cuando me encontró solo tenía 18. Y como ya dije no es momento de contar esa historia.

—Aquí estas 405 —dijo haciéndome una seña para que tomara asiento.  
—Hola Irina, hola Garrett —me senté en el cómodo sillón de cuero.  
—Hola pequeña —rio. -odio que me diga pequeña, suena tan... indefenso e indefensa no es la palabra exacta que me describe-  
— ¿Quieres que te dispare? Por qué traigo mi arma conmigo y no me cuesta nada apretar el gatillo —amenacé acariciando mi cinturón donde guardaba mi preciada arma.  
—Tranquila... —miro el papel que estaba sobre la mesa. —Pequeñita —rio una vez más y yo saque mi arma, quite el seguro y apunte a su frente. Si se lo preguntan, a veces puedo ser un poco prepotente.  
— ¡405! Cálmate —me apunto con su pistola Irina -mierda- y baje mi pistola, coloque el seguro y la puse en su lugar.  
—Ya, ya —alce las manos mostrando que estaban vacías.  
—No perdamos los estribos —miro a Garrett— Discúlpate con tu peque... —la mire— Bella.  
—Lo siento. Bella, me gusta — acaricio mi cabeza.  
—Cambiando de tema, Bella, se irán a L.A. mañana en la mañana. Una vez allá, Garrett, tu sabes dónde queda la casa. Isabella, entraras a tu nueva escuela 3 días después de haber llegado. Garrett, en ese tiempo muéstrale toda la ciudad a Isabella que conozca la ciudad para que parezca que llego hace un mes y por último. Bella tu objetivo —tomo el control de una pantalla gigante para mostrarme a un señor de aproximadamente 50 años— Bella, él es Carlisle Cullen. Gobernador de California, tiene cuentas pendientes con el director de la A.S.I. y bueno se ha demorado demasiado así que tiene que estar... —me miro  
—...muerto —termine la frase por ella  
—Exacto —miro a Garrett— Esta misión la hará sola. Solo necesitamos ayudas menores de tu parte —Garrett asintió.  
— ¿Cómo me acerco a Cullen? —pregunte mirando la foto de aquel hombre que dentro de unos meses estaría muerto.  
—Cullen, tiene un hijo —mire la pantalla que ahora mostraba un chico de pelo castaño oscuro liso peinado en punta con un poco de gel, tez bronceada y ojos marrones era...lindo -espera ¿que dije?— El, es Edward Cullen, hijo mayor de Carlisle, solo de Carlisle. No te diré más, solo lo esencial. Quiero que te introduzcas en el mundo de Carlisle y que mejor forma que... —la interrumpí  
—...su hijo —complete de nuevo.  
—Quiero que te hagas amiga de él, novia. No me importa pero intégrate en su mundo. Cuando por fin llegues a la casa de los Cullen, me avisas por teléfono y te diré lo siguientes pasos y cuando matas a Carlisle —apagó el proyector. —Ahora vayan a hacer sus maletas —nos levantamos. —Y recuerda Isabella —me gire y la mire. —Linda, femenina, lista y...no te encariñes con la gente —asentí y salí para dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio

~

Iba mirando por la ventana en el avión y pensé...  
Aquí voy a otra vida falsa más, más amigos que nunca más saben de mí, más caras que quedan en el olvido, pero no lo sé porque pensaba que estaba vez iba a ser diferente. Tenía una corazonada. Pero como siempre dije.

**Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero les guste y aclaro que esta adaptación se actualizara más rápido que mi otra historia y que estará muy buena, yo leí la original así que se lo que les digo ;) **

**Subiré mañana el segundo de esta y de mi otra novela.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

**Segundo capitulo chicas. Nada me pertenece la historia fue publicada por ~Marian1D yo solo adapto.**

**BPOV.**

Durante todo el vuelo estuve leyendo mí… ¿texto informático?

Era donde las asistentes de Irina habían puesto información sobre Nashville, mi supuesto antiguo hogar, Florencia, la ciudad de Italia donde pase gran parte de mi niñez y también información de mi nuevo hogar, Los Ángeles.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Garrett sacó de su maleta un pequeño bolso y me lo entregó.

-Mousntrito – era el único apodo que le toleraba – Irina dijo que tenías que ponerte esto – se me salieron los ojos de las orbitas. Estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de imagen pero esto, esto, es un insulto a mi integridad moral.

-Garrett si crees que me pondré eso – señale el contenido del pequeño pero atemorizante bolso.-Estas soñando.

-Bueno en ese caso… - me miro – Irina me dijo que te dijera que – puso su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. – Justo aquí llevo un revolver listo para dispararte si te niegas – susurro. Mierda, mierda y mierda.

_¿Es que siempre tenían que andar armados y yo no?, pensé_

-Bueno – dije con cara de pocos amigos. –Dame eso – le quite el bolso y me dirigí a los camarines del aeropuerto.

Para comenzar mi transformación en una dama linda y delicada.

-Tárdate lo que quieras – grito y lo mire con una cara de querer estrangularlo en ese mismo instante.

El camarín estaba completamente vacío, me metí en uno de los cubículos y me di una larga ducha para quitarme todo el estrés de encima. El bolso además de ropa, traía una toalla, desodorante, maquillaje, un espejo, perfume, crema y un peine.

Salí del pequeño cubículo y me mire en el espejo gigante del camarín donde podía admirar todo mi cuerpo por completo, no solamente mi rostro como en el pequeño espejo del cubículo. Y quede asombrada, no podía creer que esa persona del espejo era yo.

Al parecer tenía razón, ya que al salir del camarín, Garrett se me quedo mirando con la misma expresión que yo tenía al verme por primera vez. En la mayoría de las misiones con grandes cambios ponía la misma cara.

Me sentía estúpida al caminar hacía la salida por los grandes pasillos del aeropuerto y para mi mala suerte todos los hombres me desvestían con la mirada. Dando por resultado una… Bella estúpida, avergonzada y queriendo mata a cada uno que la miraba.

En la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaba una gran y lujosa camioneta negra. El conductor bajo y le dijo algo a Garrett que no alcance a entender, le paso las llaves, subió mi pequeña mochila junto con la gran maleta de Garrett a la parte trasera y se fue.

-Sube princesa – dijo haciendo una voz de mayordomo y abriendo la puerto como tal.

-Estúpido – murmure.

Todo el día pasamos por los L.A. Garrett me mostró las playas, los centros comerciales, los centros artesanales, los restaurantes, los cines, los parques y cada poca cosa que había en esa maldita ciudad que para rematar era más grande que Washington.

Llegamos a mi nueva casa cerca de las 11 de la noche y habíamos aterrizados a L.A al medio día. Sí, estuvimos todo el maldito día dando vueltas en esa camioneta que según Garrett era la que él usaría, mi auto estaba en el garaje de mi nuevo hogar. Que al verlo me quede espantada y asombrada. Y como siempre recordaba me dije… _No es mi vida. Es solo una misión más._

Corto lo sé pero así son algunos caps :/ Subire el tercero en un momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

**Aquí está el capítulo tres. **

**Les recuerdo que algunos son cortos y este también lo es.**

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto.**

**BPOV.**

Una palabra "Asombrosa". Sí. Esa era la definición de la casa. Mi casa. Bueno. La casa de mi "padre" Garrett y mía.

Nunca había vivido en un lugar así. Era tan asombrosa que daba miedo.

Mi habitación al igual que la casa, era enorme. Con una gran cama, un gran baño y un gran balcón.

Lo único que pude hacer fue probar esa gran cama, lanzarme a ella y descubrir cuan cansada estaba ya que me quede dormida a los pocos segundos.

Así pasaron esos 3 días antes de que entrara en mi nuevo instituto. Viajando de aquí para allá. Conociendo playas, restaurantes, cines, centros comerciales, y lo que más me daba miedo.

Tiendas.

Tiendas llenas de chicas entusiastas observando, probando y comprándose ropa. Lo peor.

Todo Rosa.

De colores alegres. Desde sandalias hasta zapatos de tacones de más de 10cm. Desde musculosas hasta blusas. Desde pantalones (todos femeninos por supuesto) hasta faldas.

Diminutas faldas.

Lo peor es que yo vestía igual que esa tienda.

Blusa de rayas rosa, falda corta blanca, zapatos de tacón rosas, bolso rosa, rubor rosa y uñas pintadas de ¿adivinen? Sí rosa.

¡QUIEN NO ODIARIA ESO! Y lo peor. Me tenía que vestir así contra mi voluntad. Pero ya que era 405 Agente Especial de la A.S.I. y jure lealtad. No me quedaba de otra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar la mañana donde tenía que ir a la dichosa escuela, encontré sobre mi cómoda mi traje asignado para el primer día, una blusa de "I love 80", jeans entubados y unos zapatos grises tipo botines de tacón, junto a una nota que tenía garabateado el nombre de Bella en el frente.

"Bella: Para el primer día de escuela te hemos elegido un atuendo que creemos que aceptaras sin desear tener un revolver cerca para dispararnos. Los primeros días no se te confiaran armas, hasta nuevo aviso, cuando aprendas a controlarte y a realizar esta misión como corresponde a un Agente Especial. Así que solo una orden. Compórtate. Y recuerda no te sobre pases con tus habilidades. Solo hasta el punto que Edward, nuestro pasadizo para llegar al objetivo, te noté. Pero no queremos escuchar que esa familia ha levantado sus sospechas. Porque si llegamos a escuchar que reforzaron sus guardias y sistemas de alarmas, despídete de esta misión. Después de la primera semana pide unirte a las porristas. Claro, que te acepten. Y recuerda. Siempre sonríe que esta es la misión más importante para la A.S.I.

Irina Jones, directora del comando de Washington. A.S.I.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿lista? – se colocó el casco.

-¿Iremos en una moto? – dije con entusiasmo, apuntando la deslumbrante motocicleta negra de Garrett.

-Sí, Irina dijo que el primer día necesitabas la atención de todo el instituto. Y que mejor forma que hacerlo que llegar en una despampanante y ruidosa motocicleta negra – dijo con voz de anunciador de comercial que me hizo reír.-Claro con un chico apuesto.

-¿chico? ¿Apuesto?

-Oye, oye, oye no me digas eso. Que, primero, si soy apuesto y segundo, por lo menos dome que parezco de 27.

-Sí – bufe. Tenía razón. En sus tiempos había sido un chico muy apuesto, y por la reacción de muchas veinteañeras que había conocido a través de los años, supongo que si era apuesto y si parecía de 27.

-Además… ¿Quién no se interesaría en una chica: nueva y que llega en una moto con un chico mayor? –enumero con los dedos.

Lo pensé un poco. Sí, tenía razón me daba posibilidades. Espera, el no creerá que… Oh no. Sí lo cree.

-Tú crees que mi forma de acercarme a… - dude.

-Edward – completo la frase.

-Si eso, tú crees que me acercare a él con el objetivo de ser su novia – lo acuse con el dedo.

-Claro, para eso hacemos todo esto.

-Sueña con eso Garrett –subí a la moto.

-Ya veremos… Ya veremos Bella – y arranco.

¿Garrett sabía algo que yo no?

**Y este es el tercer capítulo.**

**Sé que son cortos pero así son y les diré que son alrededor de 50 caps. pero muy interesante…**

**La historia es muy genial, la leí 2 veces antes de que mi amiga preguntara por mí si la podía adaptar.**

**Habrán momentos donde querrán matarme a mí y a la escritora :3**

**¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto. Historia publicada por ~Marian1D y personajes de la gran Meyer.**

**BPOV.**

Todas las miradas de los adolescentes que estaban en el instituto se dirigieron a nosotros, como predijo Garrett.

-Y ahora… -baje de la motocicleta colocándome al hombro mi bolso.

-Ahora te diriges hacia la dirección y pasas estos papeles, la secretaria sabe quién eres.

-¿Ella sabe? – Que yo sepa nadie afuera de la A. sabe sobre la existencia excepto…-

-Sí, ella trabaja para –Bajo el tono de voz – La A.S.I.

-Bueno – afirme - ¿se puede confiar en ella?

-Claro –sonrió – Recuerda vienes de Nashville, vives con tu padre, procedencia de Italia y todo lo que tienes en tu hoja… ¿La tienes?

-Por supuesto – indique mi bolso – Un buen agente siempre está preparado.

-Esta…

-…en un lugar seguro – complete. No era tan tonta para dejar tal información a la vista, estaba en un bolsillo falso que sí sabías ocupar era de verdad.

-Buena suerte mounstrito – Arrancó a gran velocidad.

Me quede mirando por un tiempo el lugar donde Garrett había desaparecido a toda velocidad, hasta que note un montón de miradas en mi espalda. Me coloque mis lentes de sol y di la vuelta caminando hacía el gran instituto. Y como suponía todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí.

-Disculpe soy…

-Bella Winston –sonrió – Mi nombre es Rebecca, Irina me hablo sobre ti.

-Un placer – forje una sonrisa amable. Rebecca no parecía de confianza.

-Bueno aquí están todos tus papeles escolares – saco una carpeta amarilla delgada – y aquí están tus papeles no escolares –Bajo la voz y saco una carpeta negra 3 veces el grosor de la otra.

-Gracias –intente una sonrisa.

Definitivamente no me agradaba.

Al llegar al salón, tarde. Garrett me dijo que atrajera la atención y la mejor forma de empezar, además de mi llegada en moto, es llegar tarde. Que lastima que no puedo ser ruda, y no tener que disculparme por mi retraso

-"Porque no puedo llegar, ignorar a la profesora y decirle a un nerd que se mueva que estaba en mi asiento" – sonreí.

Eso solo pasaba en las series y en las películas.

Toque la puerta rápido, al darme cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos. Suspire.

-"Niña buena, niña buena, niña buena – me decía para mis adentros.

-Adelante – dijo una voz pituda desde dentro del salón.

-Permiso-sonreí – Soy nueva y me perdí –que excusa más estúpida.

-¡Oh! Usted debe ser la señorita Winston – reviso en una libreta – Sí Winston.

-Sí, soy yo, me dijeron en dirección que me tocaba en el salón 37 ¿este es el 37? – pregunte inocentemente.

-Sí, yo soy la profesora Brown – sonrió – Podrías partir presentándote – indico que entrara y me pusiera al frente.

-Emmm… Hola. Mi nombre es Bella Winston, tengo 17 años, vengo de Nashville y vivo con mi padre.

-Señorita Winston puede tomar asiento.

-Gracias.

Me senté en uno de los puestos vacíos del final, sin percatarme de quien estaba al lado mío. Me daba igual, solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Aburrida de jugar con las fascinantes puntas de mi cabello mire hacía el puesto de al lado para descubrir que ahí estaba él.

**Ya lo vio!**

**Subo el 5 en unos momentos….**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto.**

**BPOV.**

¿Sería él?

Verifique la fotografía que se encontraba en "la" carpeta que Rebecca me había dado. Sí era él. Ahí con toda su belleza, sentado de esa forma tan varonil que solo… que estoy diciendo. Él es mi "canal" al objetivo, no un súper modelo.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos pude notar que él me miraba fijamente. Aparte la mirada de forma brusca y comencé a rayar la tapa de mi cuaderno.

Ya sé lo que haré. Verifique "la" carpeta.

Sí, yo estaba en todas sus clases "casualmente." La próxima era perfecta para mi plan de destacarme y acercarme a él.

Italiano.

Salí disparada hacía el corredor apenas la campana sonó y tal como en las películas choque con alguien. Solo que ese "alguien" no iba a ser mi amor adolescente de película. Sí no que ese "alguien" era una chica. Una simple chica… o eso creía yo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – grito una voz chillona.

Tranquila, respira, dulce, dulce – me dije tratando de contenerme.

-Lo siento, no te vi – me disculpe.

¡Por supuesto que no me viste, o si no, tendría mi batido en mi mano en vez de en mi ropa, No vez que acabas de arruinar un ejemplar de Channel! – y recién me di cuenta de que tenía toda su ropa arruinada, me contuve para no soltar una risa pero aun así me reí – Mira nuevita nadie se ríe de mí, te acabas de ganar una enemiga – me empujo con el hombro e hice como que me tambaleaba – adiosito.

Al irse repare en que todo el corredor nos estaba mirando, así que tal vez esta era la típica reina del colegio, solo que sin clones incluidos. Por suerte.

Suspire y seguí mi camino.

-Buongiorno - Buenos días entro la profesora. Perfecto esta era mi oportunidad.

-Boyugorno - Buenos días hablaron todos los estudiantes en muy mal italiano, menos yo claro.

-Me entere que tenemos una nueva alumna – dijo en español - ¿Quién es?

-Io, professore. Sono nuovo - Yo profesora. Soy la nueva levante la mano.

-Bene, bene. Ma se abbiamo uno studente avanzato - Bien, bien. Parece que tenemos una estudiante avanzada.

-Così è la signorina - Así es señorita

-Dove hai imparato italiano? - ¿Dónde aprendiste italiano

Vissuto la maggior parte della mia infancia in Italia. E tutta la mia famiglia è li - En italia viv la mayor parte de mi infancia. Y toda mi familia es de ahí

-Che bene - muy bien carcajee.

Toda la clase nos miraba atónitos.

**Mañana actualizo esta y mí otra historia.**

**Serán dos capítulos de esta por día.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto **

**La historia fue publicada por ~Marian1D y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV.**

Y con toda la clase también hablo de Edward que me taladraba con la mirada. Una expresión graciosa.

Me acomode en mi asiento a esperar que la clase terminara, y apenas se escuchó la campana salí rápidamente de las primeras.

Ya era hora del almuerzo. Mientras me servía observe a todos los adolescentes que estaban en el comedor. Note que el grupo de los chicos "populares" me miraban con curiosidad pero al notar que mi mirada se dirigía a ellos, la desviaban.

Los grupos de los chicos deportistas me gritaban cosas como "Eh cariño ven a sentarte con nosotros", "No seas tímida, ven te queremos conocer" y se decían cosas como "A esa chica la voy a tener en mi cama antes del primer mes" y varias obscenidades más.

"_Si solo supieran a lo que se enfrentan, no dirían eso" – pensé._

Se me estaban acabando las opciones. No había ninguna mesa vacía.

La de los populares. "No"

La de "esos" chicos. "Un definitivo y rotundo no"

Nerds. "No"

Con tan pocas opciones, tome mi bandeja y me dirigí a la primera salida que encontré. Por suerte conducía a un hermoso parque. Comí bajo mi árbol favorito.

Un sauce llorón.

"_¿Bella que vas a hacer? Ya atrajiste su atención, pero ya que no te sentaste con ningún grupo no vas a poder saber quién eres" – dijo mi voz interna._

"_¿Qué tiene de malo?" – le dije._

"_Te fuiste del comedor ¡SOLA!"_

"_Y…"_

"_¿Qué van a pensar de ti? ¿Qué eres una nerd y apartada social bonita? No, no, no. Tu querida mía vas a hacer un amigo"_

"_¿Un amigo?"_

"_No cualquiera. No puede ser un 'don nadie' pero tampoco un popular. Por preferencia, chica. Y tiene que ser hoy"_

"_¿pero cómo voy a hacer un amigo hoy?"_

"_Tiene que ser un amigo de él. Mmm. Pero el solo estaba con chicos" continuo hablando mi voz interna sin prestarme atención –"¡YA SÉ! Revisa 'la' carpeta"_

"_Bueno" – _abrí la carpeta y pase las hojas en la parte de sus conocidos. Hasta que me hizo detenerme en una parte.

"_¡AHÍ! Es ella"_

"_¿ella?"_

"_Tu nueva mejor amiga"_

"_¿pero porque ella?"_

"_Ella y punto. Soy una genio" – dijo y desapareció._

Lo pensé un rato. Mi voz interna, quien solo aparece cuando tengo un lio, una amiga. En mi cabeza, pero una amiga.

Ella puede resolver cualquier problema. Aunque solamente soy yo pensando más positivamente y de otra forma. Otra yo.

Sonreí.

Otra yo.

Que tenía razón.

Abrí "la" carpeta y leí el nombre de mi nueva mejor amiga.

Alice Cullen.

**Ya subo el otro….**

**¿review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto…**

**BPOV.**

Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen.

Su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo la voy a encontrar?

En "la" carpeta dice que es un año menor y un poco sociable, síntesis, no tiene ningún amigo. Su hermano esta con ella en algunas horas al día. Eso me sirve. Pero donde podría es… ¡AJA!

La vi caminando sola, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que tropezarme con ella.

Patético ¿no?

-lo siento tanto – dije ayudándola a levantarse.

-No te preocupes – sonrió.

-Soy muy torpe – me excuse – Además me he perdido y no encuentro mi siguiente salón.

-¿En qué salón te toca? – pregunto.

-En el… -busque en mi carpeta – En el 28.

-Yo paso por ahí, ¿Por qué no te acompaño y luego te muestro la escuela? – sonrió. Tal vez iba a ser fácil de lo que creí. La chica llamaba a una amiga a gritos - ¿qué dices?

-Está bien – le sonreí y nos encaminamos por el pasillo en busca del salón 28.

Estábamos en la salida. Yo esperando a Garrett, y ella esperando a su hermano supongo.

-¿A quién esperas? – pregunte.

-A mi hermano, Edward tal vez lo conozcas –negué con la cabeza – Bueno supongo que se conocerán ahora… ¿Y tú? ¿Esperas a tu novio, el chico de la motocicleta de la mañana?

-¿Cómo sabes que llegue en motocicleta? – pregunte. No puede ser que los rumores lleguen tan rápido. A menos que allá estado en la entrada en el momento.

-Oh, ya sabes, aunque sea una escuela algo grande…

-¿algo?

-Bueno muy grande, pero, de todos modos mi hermano es de los "populares" y se la han pasado toda la mañana hablando de lo de la motocicleta y bueno también otros amigos que tiene, los deportistas, se la han pasado hablando de … lo siento – rio – de lo sexi que eres.

-¿Enserio? – reí. No podía creer ya los tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano, esto de acercarme a él iba ser más fácil de lo que creí.

-No me respondiste a mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Esperas a tu novio?

-Oh, no. Él no es mi novio –al parecer Garrett si lucia joven.

-Solo "amigos" – dijo haciendo comillas.

Yo reí a carcajadas.

-No, no y no. Él es mi padre – la cara de Alice solo podía ser descrita por una palabra. Épica. Su boca taladraba el piso y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Tu… tu… pa…- tartamudeo.

-Mi padre. Sí – termine por ella.

-Es extremadamente joven, ¿Eres adoptada? – Aunque su pregunta se refería a mi falsa vida, dolió. Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, Garrett tampoco. Solo conozco a una persona que los conoció, Irina. Y solo se de otra persona además de Irina que los conoció. El director de la A.S.I. y aquí les contare mi historia o parte de ella.

Mis padres al igual que yo eran agentes especiales de la A.S.I. y en una misión que abarcaron juntos, lamentablemente los asesinaron, su misión consistía en matar al director de una agencia paralela a la nuestra y como dirían en las películas, los malos y esa agencia tenía nombre. La S.I.S. (Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto) Ellos eran responsables de la muerte de mis padres, eran responsables de que no tuviera una vida normal y no se los perdonaría nunca.

**Corto lo sé pero así son la mayoría :/ mañana subo los otros 2 y actualizo "La razón de mi felicidad" ya termine el cap 3 pero lo estoy editando y corrigiendo algunas cosas.**

**¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto…**

**BPOV.**

-No, no soy adoptada – la mire – Ya sabes, embarazos adolescentes.

-Oh claro – sonrió – Lo siento.

-No importa.

-¿Cuántos años… ¡OH! Edward – se acercó a Edward, a quien yo no conocía; supuestamente. –Ven tengo que presentarte a alguien. – Se acercó con Edward agarrado de la muñeca – Ella es Bella Winston – me presento – La chica de la que tu grupo ha hablado toda la mañana – le susurro y obviamente yo escuche.

-Hola soy Edward, Edward Cullen – se presentó – Tal vez hayas escuchado hablar de mi – Lo que me faltaba un engreído.

-Hola Edward – sonreí – Y no, no he escuchado hablar de ti – dije tratando de que mi risa no sea muy audible.

-Y…y…y… Bella ¿Ya haz conocido a alguien? –dijo Edward en un claro intento de desviar el tema.

-Además de Ali… no –Sonreí – Me la he pasado todos los recesos en el parque.

-Oh ¿No eres de muchos amigos?

-En realidad sí, solo que no he tenido la ocasión de entablar conversación, excepto claro, cuando arroye a Ali en el pasillo – reí – Un golpe de suerte, es una persona maravillosa – la alabe.

Debía ser mi amiga ¿no?

-Y Bella ¿Dónde vivías antes de Los Ángeles? – pregunto Edward.

-Nashville –respondió por mi Ali.

Claro en el tiempo que llevábamos juntas le había contado "mi vida" y ella la suya.

Perfecto ¿no?

-Ya debes saber cosas de mí ¿O no? –Pregunte.

-Claro si… con mis… no… no en realidad… solo sé que hablas italiano – dijo tartamudeando. Era claro que ya se habían estudiado mi vida sus amigos.

-Pensi che ho intenzione di ceer che? Y crees que voy a creerme eso

-Perdón ¿Qué di…?

-¡MI AMOR! – dijo una voz chillona. Y vi una cabellera rubia lanzarse sobre Edward.

Lo que me faltaba tenía novia. Eso no importa porque no seré su novia, pero su novia era la persona que menos esperaba.

Triste ¿No?

Esa cabellera rubia solo me recordaba a una frase.

"-Por supuesto que no me viste, o si no, tendría mi batido en mi mano en vez de en mi ropa. No ves que acabas de arruinar un ejemplar Channel"

Claro que tenía que ser la reina de las tontas. La chica de la voz chillona.

"-Mira nuevita nadie se ríe de mí, te acabas de ganar una enemiga"

No podía ser ella.

No podía tener más mala suerte.

Aunque no sabía su nombre ya sabía que me traería muchos problemas.

-Hola Tanya – la beso Edward.

-Hola perra – mascullo Ali, haciendo que yo riera.

-¿Disculpa que dijiste? – le pregunto Tanya a Ali.

-Nada, nada – Alice me codeo.

-Mi amor, pero que haces tú con… ella – me dijo despectivamente, recién dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Bella –sonreí falsamente – Me llamo Bella ¿y tú?

-¿No sabes cómo me llamo?- me pregunto ofendida y negué con la cabeza. – Bueno creo que aquí tenemos una ñoña – susurro fuerte para que yo escuchara – Tanya, Tanya Denali. La chica más hermosa, talentosa, adinerada, incre…

-No tenemos todo el día – dijo Alice.

-Molestia – susurro Tanya – Además porque te digo esto a… ti – me hizo un gesto despectivo – Ven mi amor – lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta un despampanante deportivo blanco – Mis padres no están en casa y no quiero estar sola – casi grito. "Adiosito"

Técnicamente me escupió en mi cara haciendo eso. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué me debería interesar que cosas iban a hacer en su casa?

-Olvida lo que hizo Tanya, esta celosa – dijo Ali, cuando ellos ya se habían marchado.

-Bueno – apenas había terminado de decir eso último, cuando escuchamos un fuerte rugido proveniente de la deslumbrante motocicleta negra. – Bueno ahí está mi padre – sonreí – Adiós Alice ¿me das tu número?

-Claro – sonrió suficiente de tener una nueva amiga. Me dio su número y yo el mío.

-Te veré mañana – le sonreí.

-Hasta mañana.

Justo en ese momento llego una hermosa limosina, haciendo que todos los adolescentes en la salida miraran. Como siempre, supongo. Me subí a la motocicleta luego de dar un último saludo de despedida a mi nueva mejor amiga. Cuando la limosina se perdió por las calles, Garrett pregunto.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?

-No tan mal. Solo: Me hice una nueva mejor amiga, la hermana de Edward…

-Bien – me felicito interrumpiéndome – Sabía que ibas a encontrarla y usarla para acercarte a su hermano…

-…Conocí a Edward…

-¡Enserio! Muy bien mounstrito…

-¿me dejarías terminar? – pregunte enfadada. Al ver que Garrett no decía nada continúe un poco más tranquila. – Y me acabo de ganar a una enemiga, la novia de Edward.

-¿Enserio? No sabía que tenía novia.

-Ni yo, no sale en "la" carpeta.

-Deben ser de hace más o menos un mes. La última actualización de "la" carpeta fue hace un mes y ¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue que?

-Romperle la cara a la novia de Edward, es tu enemiga ¿no? –reí.

-Si es mi enemiga, pero recuerda que soy la débil en esta historia – dije entre risas – Hay Garrett.

**Ahora subo el siguiente y si no lo subo mañana temprano**

**¡PONGANLE ATENCIÓN AL PROXIMO!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto. Novela publicada por ~Marian1D.**

**PONGAN ATENCION AL CAPITULO!**

**BPOV.**

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido como llegaron. Ya llevaba dos meses y medio en la escuela particular de Los Ángeles y mis relaciones con la gente si bien mejorando en algunos casos, empeorando en otros.

Alice y yo éramos inseparables, en verdad ella es una chica muy buena en todos sus lados. Edward y yo nos dirigíamos la palabra a veces, pocas, pero a veces de todos modos. Y tengo más que claro que Tanya me odia. "-Te acabas de ganar una enemiga" esa maldita frase rondaba por mi cabeza cada vez que me cruzaba con ella. Esa chica va a ser un definitivo problema en mi camino de ser la novia de Edward.

Si dije novia.

Hace ya algunos días había recibido la llamada de Jones, Irina Jones. Irina para mí y Garrett le tenemos una especie de cariño, un extraño tipo de cariño.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Mounstrito? – escuche que pregunto Garrett.

-Acá mounstrito, ¿allá quién? – pregunte en el estúpido lenguaje de soldados que nos habían enseñado.

-Acá Garrett, en el teléfono Irina – Me levante de un salto de la cama, pocas veces llamaba Irina a mis misiones, debe ser algo importante.

Corrí hacia nuestro "salón oculto". Aunque Garrett había dicho teléfono, Sí llamaba Irina, era en el comunicador. Que estaba en una pequeña habitación que contenía armas, bombas, chalecos antibalas y toda clase de cosas para nuestra protección, y que por cierto aun no me dejaban llevar conmigo.

La habitación además tenía un pequeño pasadizo secreto que daba a parar a un callejón cerca del centro de L.A. Por si se llega a necesitar.

Volteé un cuadro donde se mostraba a mí y a Garrett de "vacaciones", claro todo era un montaje. Esa foto en realidad fue sacada mi primer día en la A.S.I. cuando Garrett me acogió como su estudiante con tan solo 5 años. Poco me acuerdo de mi vida antes de Garrett, antes de la A.S.I.

Disque el código de 10 números. ¡10 NÚMEROS! En el pequeño aparatito de seguridad. Por fin dentro conteste el comunicador, que por cierto no suena.

-¿405? – preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí – dije segura - ¿Irina?

-Sí, bueno creo que pensaras que es algo extraño mi llamado.

-En teoría.

-Bueno llamaba para comunicarte un cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes? ¿Qué tipo de cambio…?- dije nerviosa - ¡Porque si me quitan mi objetivo les juro que…!

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate – decía Irina con naturalidad – No es ese tipo de cambio. Seguirás siendo la agente que se encargue de esto – me aseguro. – Solo tú puedes hacer – murmuro.

-Oh –respondí más tranquila ignorando eso último que en verdad no entendí -¿Qué cambios sería entonces?

-Te diré esto lo más lento posible. – Dudo -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no me importaba como te acercaras a Edward?

-Sí…

-Bueno, eso ya no importa tanto. Veras…

-¿Sí? …

-El director de la A.S.I. cree que sería más… apropiado que te acercaras a Edward, con la intención de ser su…

-¿Su?

-Su novia – suspiro.

Rabia, enojo, desesperación y angustia. Por alguna razón angustia. Todos esos sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza en menos de 5 segundos, cosa que me dio una terrible jaqueca.

-¿Qué? – dije con un hilo de voz. –Pero si hubo un cambio es porque algo malo pasó. – Y por primera vez me puse a pensar en que habría hecho Carlisle Cullen. Cada vez que me daban un objetivo, yo iba y cumplía con mi trabajo. Nunca hasta ahora se me paso por la cabeza lo que esas personas hicieron. Yo sabía de ante mano que no eran inocentes algo malo habían hecho. Pero ¿A quién? ¿Por qué? - ¿Irina?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuáles son exactamente las "cuentas pendientes" que tiene Carlisle Cullen a el director de la A.S.I.?

-No cuento con esa información –dijo tan rápido Irina que casi no le entendí – Solo haz tu trabajo.

Dicho eso colgó. Dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

"¿Qué hiciste Carlisle Cullen? ¿Qué hiciste?"- Pensé antes de salir del "salón oculto"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

**~ Actualmente en el cuartel de New York de la A.S.I. ~**

-¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestro peón? – dijo el director de la A.S.I.

-Bien – sonrió – Solo cree que es una misión más – dijo Irina.

-Excelente – dijo el director.

-¿Señor?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cree que está bien lo que hacemos?

-Por supuesto. ¿No lo crees tú?

-La mayoría de las veces.

-¿La mayoría?

-Bueno es que no podemos…

-¡CÁLLATE JONES! ¡HEMOS TRABAJADO ESTA MISIÓN 17 AÑOS! ¡NO VAMOS A PARARLA AHORA CUANDO ESTA A UNOS MESES DE TERMINAR!

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Ves? Lo entiendes. Entiendes que vamos a ganar. Entiendes que Carlisle Cullen no me quitara más agentes. Entiendes que este peón a quien se le llama 405, Storn, Sharna, Allanah, Molly, Julia, Julie, Eabha, Marina, Aby, Amy, Maggie, Nikky, Elaine, Jill, Emilie, Brigid, Emma, Louise, Claire, Sophia, Megan y claro Bella. Cumplirá su cometido después de mucho tiempo. Entiendes que es la primera misión que en verdad cuenta. La primera importante. La primera donde morirá alguien que no es inocente. Claro que para mí. ¡TODOS LOS DEMÁS ERAN CULPABLES!

-¡ELLOS NO SON CULPABLES DE ESTAR EN LA S.I.S.! ¡NO SON CULPABLES DE HACER EL BIEN! ¡NO SON CULPABLES DE TRABAJAR PARA .! ¡SON EL SERVICIO SECRETO! ¡SON LA CIA! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE ESTES JODIDO DE LA MENTE POR UNA ANTIGUA PROMESA ROTA!

-¡TU NO SABES NADA! – Dijo el director acercándose peligrosamente a Irina - ¡TU NO TIENES NI LA MAS JODIDA IDEA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA! – Saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo – pero puedes aprender ¿no? –dijo mientras cortaba la cara de ella en un solo movimiento que Irina no pudo esquivar. - ¿Estás conmigo?

-Sí – murmuro una ensangrentada Irina.

**Esta fuerte asdfghjklñ :3 Si no lo entendieron ¡Vuelvan a leerlo!**

**Actualizo el lunes nenes y si no lo hago es que sigo deprimida porque no hay fechas para el WWAT en mexico **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10.

**Chicas quise actualizar pero no encontraba el archivo y por fin lo hice \*0*/ así que disfruten…**

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto, la historia fue publicada por Marian1D y los personajes son de Meyer.**

**BPOV.**

Recuerdan que tenía que hacerme porrista en la primera semana, bueno le rogué a Jones que haría todo menos eso, y como ella es taaan buena… me dejo retrasarlo y ahora en este momento voy en mi lindo Mercedes Benz nuevo, a una no tan linda audición para ser parte del ejercito de perras que se hacen llamar porristas.

"Y más vale que quedes Bella porque si no te quitare el cargo de esta misión"

Así mi preciada Jones me había amenazado para que prácticamente firmara mi suicidio, pero mejor para ellos ¿no? Una lenta y larga humillación pública. Así que tengo que parecer muy entusiasmada por la idea de ser parte de la familia de perras.

Llegue al instituto y puse mi mejor cara de nerviosa y emocionada que se me pudo ocurrir.

-¡BELLA! – me saludo Alice desde lo lejos del campus.

-¡HEY! – la salude también.

-¿segura de que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto Alice con una cara de entre asustada y divertida.

-Sí, segura – sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-Está bien – se rindió de hacerme desistir, cosa que paso toda la semana –si tú quieres unirte a esas, no puedo detenerte ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bueno futura porrista – dijo con cara de asco y yo reí. – Vamos que o si no llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Bueno vamos.

Llegamos al salón en donde ambas teníamos clases de Física, Alice estaba en muchas clases avanzadas, y nos sentamos en los mismos asientos que siempre, los del final. Ya pasados 10 minutos hizo acto de aparición el profesor, un señor algo bajo con lentes y los pantalones hasta las caderas con toda la camisa dentro. Un ñoño. Rápidamente se puso a escribir una materia ya pasada para mí. Comenzó a hablar de las fuerzas de la gravedad y la materia. Aburrida como siempre por ya saber toda la materia, igualmente era frustrante, era como si te contaran una película que ya viste y sabes que los protagonistas se quedan juntos y el antagonista muere, muy predecible exactamente igual que Física.

Ya pasados otros 40 minutos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que rayar la última hoja de mi cuaderno con mi bolígrafo, cuando cae una bola de papel arrugada al lado de la mano rayadora.

"¿Segura que quieres unirte al grupito de porristas? ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! Por favor dime que es el día de los inocentes y no es más que una maldita broma."

Reí ante el gracioso comentario de Alice, creo que aún no ha desistido del todo, bueno no la culpo ni yo misma me creo que voy a caer en semejante humillación.

"No seas exagerada y cálmate. Sí, me uniré a las porristas. Tal vez nunca te lo dije pero solía ser porrista, está en mi sangre Ali, en mis principios. No lo dejare solo porque sean un grupo de perras. Yo les pondré un poco de clase."

Lancé mi bola de papel hacía su mesa, la leyó y rio un poco.

"Confió en ti para que les pongas no solo un poco de clase, toda la clase de unas señoritas. Se comportan como verdaderas prostitutas. ¿Sabes que a ti te trataran igual que a ellas?"

-Sí se llegan a acercar a mí con intenciones mezquinas ya verán – murmuré intentando que nadie me escuchara.

-'Bella Recuerda tu trabajo' – me recordó mi voz interior o conciencia como le digan. Tenemos una muy buena relación. Ella es el cerebro que me impide hacer estupideces y bueno yo soy la fuerza bruta.

-'Lo sé, lo sé mamá' –me queje de ella.

-'Deja de quejarte de mí y respóndele a Alice' – rodé los ojos y me dispuse a escribir en la bola de papel que me había lanzado Alice.

"Lo sé pero ya se darán cuenta de que no soy como ellas. Ni en lo más mínimo, solo ¡Deja de quejarte de mí y deséame suerte!"

Rio con ese último comentario y escribió en la bola de papel.

"Buena suerte, y que no te traten de puta queridísima amiga"

Reí y me dispuse a tratar de escuchar al profesor con lo que queda de clase.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Alice por décima vez. Esa niña está decidida a hacer que no cumpla mi propósito.

-Sí, completamente segura – le respondí nuevamente.

¿No te das cuenta de que estas firmando tu suicidio? Peor ¡Estas dispuesta a suicidarte!

-Estoy completamente dispuesta y ¡No estoy firmando mi suicidio! – dije indignada totalmente creíble, pero por dentro sabía que Alice tenía razón. Para chicas como nosotras ser porrista era un suicidio. Pero para mí personajes es parte de su vida, así que no me queda opción.

-No puede estar pasando ¡La amiga que siempre quise quiere ser porrista! –grito esto último apuntándome a la gente del pasillo. Verdaderamente parecía una loca.

-¡Alice Cullen detente ahora o iré a hablar con el director y le diré que me haces bullying! – la amenace.

-me callo, me callo – me dijo tapándose la boca –Señorita Winston llegamos a su destino… el infierno – apunto hacía las puertas dobles del gimnasio.

-Eres tan dramática – dije. La mayoría de las cosas que hacía con Alice era lo que haría si no tuviera esta misión, es como una vida normal solo que sin armas… por ahora.

-Bella eres mi amiga pero aun así…

-No toleras quedarte aquí – apunte el gimnasio.

-Exacto – sonrió – Que bueno que lo entiendas – me abrazó - ¡QUE TE VAYA SUPER BIEN! – me sonrió a lo lejos - ¡NOS VEMOS EN BIOLOGÍA! – gritó alejándose por el pasillo. Compartíamos esa clase, una de las tantas clases donde ella estaba avanzada.

Respire hondo y abrí las puertas del gran gimnasio de la escuela particular de Los Ángeles.

**Mañana subo los dos que siguen y veo si actualizo la razón de mi felicidad, ya tengo el cap solo es editarlo y darle otra revisada.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¿Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.

**Nada me pertenece yo solo adapto, la historia fue publicada por ~Marian1D y los personajes son de Meyer.**

-¡Vamos chicas mostrémosles a las nuevas candidatas como se hace! – dijo la capitana del equipo de porristas. Una chica alta, delgada, cabellos pelirrojos que le llegaban hasta los hombros y que tenía amarrados en dos coletas que le caían en formados rulos. Y vestía el "lindo" uniforme de porrista. Una falda azul con tablas amarillas que tapaba menos que un estuche y una remera sin mangas azul con las iniciales de la escuela en blanco y toques amarillos.

Copiando su coreografía estuvimos las otras chicas y yo aproximadamente 1 hora, no termine exhausta como las demás, estoy acostumbrada a entrenamientos peores que este.

-¡Muy bien! – Nos felicitó – Ahora la entrenadora y yo las analizaremos y escogeremos a las 3 mejores – nos sonrió pasando su mirada una por una. - ¡A ducharse y vestirse!

Me dispuse a tomar rápidamente una ducha, lo único que quería era salir rápido de este infierno. Pero por las casualidades de la vida, escuche "accidentalmente" una conversación sobre un tema que me importaba bastante.

-¿Has escuchado que Tanya y Edward discutieron? – pregunto una voz.

-¿De nuevo? ¿No habían discutido la semana pasada? – preguntó una segunda voz.

-Parece que la relación esta de mal en peor – dijo una tercera voz.

-Yo escuche una conversación de Tanya con Edward por teléfono – dijo autosuficiente la segunda voz.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que decía ella? – preguntó la primera voz.

-Ya miren, llegue al final de la conversación. Tanya decía:

'¡No es mi culpa que a tu padre no le simpatice!'

'¡Él es el que no me trata como corresponde!'

'¡No, no digas que pido demasiado! ¡El me odia!'

'¡Claro que sí!'

'¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Ya no me tratas como antes!'

'¡Claro que es así! ¿Y sabes de quien es la culpa? ¡De la mosquita muerta de Bella!

Eso me sorprendió un poco, no creía que la estúpida de Tanya sería tan lista como para darse cuenta.

'¿¡Cómo!? ¡Y ahora la defiendes a ella, a ella que nos trata de separar Edward!'

'¡Por supuesto que no la dejo acercarse a nosotros!'

'¡Sí la dejas hacer lo que quiere nos separa mi amor!'

'¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un…! Grandioso y ahora me cortas ¡Te odio Edward Cullen!'

-Y eso último le grito al teléfono y lo arrojo a la pared – dijo la segunda voz – Creo que fue una pelea muy fea.

-Qué bien que discutieron, así tal vez Edward se aleja de Tanya de una vez – dijo la tercera voz.

-¿Quién es Bella? ¿Sera la amante? – dijo sorprendida la primera voz, Ese comentario sí que me dio risa, la amante, por dios las cosas que se les ocurren.

-Bella es una de las nuevas, estaba aquí dando la prueba para ser porrista.

-"Gracias por presentarme segunda voz quien quiera que seas" – pensé.

Al notar que la conversación se había desviado a lo apuesto que era Edward decidí que era la hora de mi salida.

Beverly la capitana del equipo, nos acomodó en las gradas para anunciar a las 3 "afortunadas."

-Bueno ya tenemos los resultados – dijo haciendo una pausa, mientras la entradora la pasaba una carpeta azul – Y las futuras porristas son… Sophie Gilbert – todas aplaudieron – Jessica Stanley – con que esa era la voz numero 2 mi querida informadora inconsciente. – E Isabella Winston – muy pocas aplaudieron, me bajo el ego, debo decirlo.

-Las ganadoras por favor acérquense – nos pidió la entrenadora. Cuando todo el mundo se fue y solo quedamos Beverly, la entrenadora, Jessica, Sophie y yo.

-¿Alguna no quiere ser porrista? – nos preguntó Beverly y al ver que nadie decía nada tomo la carpeta azul y un bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir. - ¿Tallas de remeras y faldas para su uniforme? – exigió. Le dimos nuestras tallas sin vacilar en completo silencio. – Ahora necesitamos saber que tan atletas son, las elegimos por sus movimientos, pero necesitamos voladoras. Vayan a cambiarse de nuevo, lo siento – se disculpó. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y al llegar al gimnasio tenían las colchonetas de gimnasia colocadas. – Jessica comienza tú – le pidió Beverly.

Jessica sabía abrirse de piernas, la rueda y hacer un salto mortal hacía atrás.

-¿Cuánto pesas? – Le pregunto Beverly-

-60 kilos – respondió Jessica.

-Mmm… estás en tu peso ideal pero necesitamos alguien más liviana para volar – dudó - ¡Note voy a pedir que te hagas bulímica! Simplemente harás piruetas no volaras – Jessica asintió – Sophie tu turno.

Sophie podía hacer lo básico, pero era una excelente bailarina.

-Mmm… te enseñaremos algunas ruedas, eres atlética no te costara créeme – Sophie asintió contenta de su trabajo. – Ahora muéstranos lo que sabes hacer Bella – Feliz tome mi lugar en las colchonetas. Me puse en posición de voltereta hacia atrás y comencé mi ejercicio con la voltereta hacía atrás, otra quedando en posición de rueda, realice la rueda, camine con mis manos y salte hacia atrás quedando abierta de piernas y las manos en la cintura. Satisfecha de mi trabajo mire hacia donde estaban mis juezas que sorprendidas me miraban con la boca abierta.

-Eso fue… asombroso – me dijo Beverly asombrada.

-Exactamente lo que necesitamos – continuo la entrenadora.

-¿Cuánto pesas? – me preguntó Beverly y se dispuso a escribir en la carpeta.

-50 kilos – respondía mientras me paraba y caminaba hacía ellas.

-Eres perfecta, el peso, la estatura, la elasticidad y tus movimientos – anotó los datos Beverly - ¿Has sido porrista antes?

-Sí, en mi otra escuela. Era voladora –comunique.

-Y tienes experiencia – anotó de nuevo en la libreta – Felicidades – me sonrió y miro a la entrenadora.

-Eres la nueva voladora de los Cyclones – me dijeron al unisonó.

-Les sonreí y les agradecí. Beverly dijo que podíamos irnos, me cambie y me dirigí a la salida del gimnasio.

-"Etapa 2 conseguida" – me dijo conciencia. Definitivamente le tengo que poner nombre. Han pasado 12 años ahí sin tener un nombre.

-"¿Cuál era la 1?" – pregunté.

-"Hacerse conocida de Edward tontita" – me reprocho.

-"Cierto" – sonreí.

-"Ahora tienes que ponerte ese lindo uniforme y ser porrista, es la única forma que te note más." – Tan lista como siempre… le pondré un nombre cuando se me ocurra uno. No puedo creer que ya 12 años hayan pasado desde que conocí a Garrett y a la A.S.I. Ella "floreció" cuando entre a la A.S.I. es la parte de mí, esto. Solo soy yo misma con Garrett, a veces, y… Alice por una extraña razón. – "¡HOLA! ¡Aún estoy aquí! ¡No te pongas sentimental conmigo!

-"No me grites" – Al fin de cuentas, todo esto es mentira.

**Sera solo capítulo porque es largo, si este hubiera sido corto entonces subía dos.**

**Espero les este gustando y de una vez les digo que esta novela tiene 2 temporadas y esta es la más larga, la segunda no tanto. **

**El nombre de Beverly no lo cambie por una razón y al final entenderán porque :3**

**¿Review?**


End file.
